


Oscillation

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock never liked swing sets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscillation

Sherlock never liked swing sets. 

He never liked playgrounds, for that matter. He claimed it was all just a waste of time. It wasn't efficient, it wasn't useful, he could conduct no experiments on a playground because Mycroft forbade him to take along his microscope. Looking back, years later, he admitted that it also might have something to do with all the other kids making fun of him, or pushing him away whenever he tried to also get a spot on the see-saw.

There was a small playground not far from Baker Street. It wasn't frequented by many children, for it was old and the equipment was rusty. 

And sometimes, when the tedium of day-to-day life wants to swallow Sherlock whole, when the racing in his mind threatens to drown out the world, when things become so crystal clear it starts to hurt his eyes - 

Sometimes, a tall man in a dark coat can be seen, sitting on one of the swings.

 

Motionless.


End file.
